Carry On For Me
by DramaQueenNmber1
Summary: Ciel has been brought back as a raggedy girl on the streets known as Kip. When new kid Michael takes a dangerous interest in her she may have to face her past as the one thing she  despises. somewhat OC.
1. Troublesome Awakening

**Hello people . . . This is my new Kuroshitsuji fanfic. I'm sorry daughter of death has been going slowly. Someone (won't say who) has accused me of stealing the story from them. So it might be awhile before I can get them off my back. **

A long darkness. Endless, yet so bright it hurt to look at directly. It was deafening in its silence. And then,

Nothing.

"Pull yourself together you dingbat! I don't have time for your idiocy!"

Caterina, known to those as Kip, slapped her twin and personal pain in the ass, Alan.

"Look you're the one who keeps getting into these messes! I don't know why you have to drag me into this!"

Kip rolled her ice blue eye and swiped her coal black hair out of her eyes and looked at her blonde twin.

"Good god you are such a pain! Now will you shut up!"

Alan mimed locking his lips shut.

Kip finished unscrewing the vent and quickly slid through. Alan stayed outside and kept watch.

Kip was completely silent as she slipped through the vents. She had memorized the map the night before. This would be easier than taking candy from a baby.

Kip and Alan hadn't meant to take up a life of crime together. But after your mom dies in a car crash and dad commits suicide six months later, you tend to fall into these things naturally.

Kip smirked darkly as she remembered scoping out her new classmate, Michael two weeks earlier.

Michael was one of those boys who looked like some kind of model, but with the poise of an executive. He had money, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

Kip hated him. With his black hair and brownish eyes. She would show him who the better one was.

She shook her head and land softly in a room she knew was Michael's. He had white carpeting and very chic decorating. She looked around and found what she was looking for. A silver pocket watch that Michael carried with him all the time. It had the initials 'C.P' engraved on it. Which was weird, those were her initials.

Kip caressed the watch as one would hold a baby kitten. She started rifling through his drawers when she heard a mewl.

It was a cat. Black as night with eyes like emeralds.

"Shush kitty cat. You don't want me to get caught now do you?"

The cat only cocked his head to one side and silently leapt out of the doorway when Kip lunged at it.

"God bloody dammit!"

She quickly hoisted herself up through the vent and scrambled back out to her brother.

"I got it! We'll be eating for a week for what I can get from Morten! We'll be living the high life!"

She grabbed her brother and whirled him around. Hand in hand they ran up the high rise London Street, back home.

"Kippy? Do you think we did the right thing? I mean that Might have been a family heirloom or something."

Kip glared at Alan, had anyone else called her Skippy they would have lost an eye. Alan got off easy.

"What do you mean? He lives in that big ass mansion with the whole world at his feet. The last thing he'll miss is a stupid watch."

She still couldn't stop looking at the intricate designs and he initials which matched her own.

C.P.

Caterina Pherguson.

"Kip?"

"What?"

Alan fiddled with his fingers.

"I hate people like that."

One wouldn't know it when they saw Alan's baby blue eyes, and angelic hair, but he could be violent. He was on meds for bi-polar, schizophrenia, and God knows what else.

After their dad had died Alan had smashed their room to bits. He had slapped Kip across the face. He had gotten one in return; they've only had each other since.

She went over and ruffled his hair.

"Haven't I told you before? We're giving them what's coming to them. We're like Robin Hood and Little John. Robbing the rich to give to the poor little orphans."

Alan smiled and relaxed the grip he had on his own hands.

There was a knock on the door that broke them out of their quiet moment. Kip motioned for Alan to stay put and grabbed her little revolver off the table.

She opened the door to find Michael standing there, his eyes blazing in fury.

"Can I help you with something?"  
He took a step closer.

"You can start by giving me my watch back."

He said it perfectly calm and composed. The calm before the storm.

"What watch?"

This was a game now. Who would crack first? Who would be the one to lose their flawless cool?

Who would be proven the best?

"You know exactly which one, Caterina."

Kip flinched at her real name, but it was hardly the chink in her armor.

"Look if you're just going to waste my time, it can wait until school tomorrow."

Michael came at her with a blinding speed and grabbed her by her collar.

"You will give me my watch. NOW."

Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner.

A cruel smile broke over Kip's face as she pressed the barrel of the revolver against his stomach.

"Like I said," He let her go.

"You're just wasting my time. I don't know where that stupid piece of tin is and I don't care to. So, just leave. "

He took a step away as she held the gun level with his chest.

"Fine."

"Fine."

He began to walk away, but he turned back.

"Does the name Phantomhive mean anything to you?"

His question caused her to raise her eyebrows.

"No."

He stood there a moment, then silently turned away and left.

As Kip closed the door she felt sweat pour down her face.

That name, Phantomhive. It was achingly familiar, almost like her own.

That scared her.


	2. Would You Think?

Kip lay on her bed absentmindedly flipping the watch over and over in her hands. Watching the silver reflect the moonlight and almost blinding her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she stayed in the same position on her back almost the whole night. As soon as her eyes had shut her window slid silently open and a dark figure sat on the edge of her bed.

"I've found you. At last."

The figure's smooth gloved fingers caressed her face and pushed a lock of her black hair away from her blue eyes.

"My Lord."

**Well how's that for a prologue? Anyway I forgot to say it last time but I do not own Kuroshitsuji and never will. I am handling this thing with Daughter Of Death so, fingers crossed, new chapter should be up before April.**

School was the same as ever. Something to do while waiting for your real life to start. Kip kept an eye out for Michael all day. Who knew what the guy would do to her if he knew she was actually the one who had stolen his watch. Well, he could always buy it back.

Kip had visited Mr. Morten's pawn shop that morning. It was filled with dark objects that were usually family heirlooms with a "curse" on them. Kip wove her way through the aisles of different piles of clutter all the way to the back.

"Mr. Morten? This is no time to be playing childish games; I've got something for you!"

The owner appeared out the shadows and swooped behind her.

"And what have we here now?"

Kip whirled around to face the man. His whitish gray hair covered his eyes and he wore a black bowler hat. Though his hair was in the way you could see his eyes were an intense green color.

"I've got you a genuine silver pocket watch, probably from the 18th century."

Mr. Morten took the watch from her small fingers and examined it in his own pale slender ones.

"Very well . . . I will give you 250 pounds for it. It is real silver as you say. And fairly undamaged."

"I'll take it."

The owner looked up from his new treasure.

"I usually have to bargain with you for an hour before you'll agree."

Kip went to the cash register and took 250 pounds out of it. No more, no less.

"I can't afford bargaining right now."

Mr. Morten only nodded and slipped a 20 pound note into her jacket pocket as she left the shop.

Sitting and eating in the corner of the lunchroom was one of Kip's few pleasures during the day. Alan was in a different class building so he had to eat there.

She loved just sitting and watching people. She was unashamed in her staring. Trying to figure out why they said the petty and frivolous they did was one of her favorite past times.

Kip felt an unfamiliar presence sit next to her. Her gaze did not even waver from her latest victim, Pam.

Pam was a quiet girl with long brown hair, with no real talents except for her huge knockers.

The person next to her cleared their throat, she still stared at Pam. Who was now complaining to her friends because they were making fun of the romance novel she was reading.

"Are you always this cold?"

Kip finally turned and met the dark eyes if Michael. He was just Michael to her; it suited him better than two names.

"Why should it matter?"

He took a bite of an apple.

"I was just wondering how much you sold my watch for."

She took a sip of water.

"Honestly? You're still on about that? I told you I didn't take it."

"What makes you think I'll believe you?"

"Oh I don't know. Common human decency? You don't even know me and you accuse me of stealing."

He smirked, his eyes beginning to blaze.

"That is where I think you are wrong."

He picked up his full tray and dumped in the trash bin right by her table.

"You'll find I know you all too well."

She could only watch him walk away.

She looked down at her food, humiliated she couldn't come up with a retort before he had bolted, and noticed a small silver mobile phone lying on the seat Michael had just vacated.

She grabbed it like it was a small fish about to dart away. She turned her back on the rest of the cafeteria and flipped it open and went to his pictures.

They were all of her.

Her sleeping, walking to her science class, Lying in the rare bit of sunlight they had had on Saturday. She scrolled to the last picture and saw a close up of her face, looking up in pure fascination and awe while moonlight reflected in her eyes.

It was only taken last night, when she was looking at the watch.

Kip quickly closed the phone and slipped it into her bag. She guessed Michael had left it on purpose. Scratch that, she _knew _he had left it for her to find. It was a message, it was a warning.

_I'm watching you._

The rest of that day Kip was looking over her shoulder every thirty seconds hoping to see Michael watching her. At least then she would know what the hell was going on. Was Michael planning on killing her? Was he just stalking her for the hell of it? At almost every turn she could feel his eyes burning through her, revealing everything to the whole world.

When she got back to the flat she was a complete wreck. As soon as she closed and locked all the locks she slid down and out her head in her hands. She heard Alan walk into the room. There was a crash and the sound of glass shattering.

"KIP! Kippy what's wrong! Please tell me you're not hurt!"

She felt his hands on her head, feeling for injuries, when he found none he proceeded to stroke her long hair gently.

"It'll be fine Kip. I promise it will. It'll all be better."

Kip wrapped her arms around her brother. She loved him, but at the same time she couldn't help but felt nauseous at his clinging.

What was happening to her?


	3. Burning

**Hello all I do not own Kuroshitsuji never will, Even if I do get a butler.**

It was cold.

Unbearably cold, only a thin red velvet blanket covered her.

"Do you wish to turn your back on the gates of Heaven?"

The voice was as toxic as smoke, but had a hypnotizing air. It made you freeze where you stood. It made you question your very sanity.

The words came involuntarily; she didn't know what had come over her.

"Do you want me to repeat myself? Do we have a deal?"

There was only a laugh echoing off the halls of the chamber.

Black feathers swirled around her, there were sharp as files and they sliced through her with a cold determination.

At that moment she regained control of her own words.

"NO!"

Then there was nothing.

"DEAR GOD PLEASE HELP ME!"

Kip bolted upright in bed, soaked to the skin in her own sweat, but she could still feel that burning cold.

Her right eye burned and she put her hand over it and she felt blood.

She ran over to the mirror and took her bloody hand away from her eye. There burned right into her eye, was a glowing purple pentagram.

Kip ran into her bathroom and immediately got out gauze and medical tape. She folded the gauze and slapped it over her eye with more force than necessary she taped it on and looked in the mirror. She looked like some kind of war victim. She would have to get something less conspicuous later. For now she had to get to school. She had fallen asleep in her clothes so she just threw on her jacket and ran out the door.

Everyone stared as she walked into school. She was very good at keeping under the radar but today she may as well have pinned a sign on her forehead saying:

"Why, yes I woke up the morning with the sign of the devil burned into my eye. How has your day been?"

So instead she just kept her head down and walked fast, letting her wavy, unruly hair hide her eye.

"Piss off the wrong drug lord Kipper? Or did that just happen because your brother forgot to take his magic pill?"

Ash Fairfield and his sister Angela laughed at their own cruel humor. Ash got a combat boot in the between the legs and Angela got slapped across the face, bitch style.

"Say one more word about my brother you no good son of a whore! I dare you to open that pretty little mouth of yours. Go on, let's just see what happens!"

Kip stared at them and forced all her rage into her one blue eye. With only the one, the amount was doubled and both siblings felt it.

"Is there a problem here Miss Pherguson?"

Principal Randall had come over and was now staring at the three of them arms crossed.

Kip released Ash's collar and straightened herself up to her full height.

"Nothing sir, just a bit of friendly banter."

He raised his thick eyebrows but only nodded.

"On your way then Miss Pherguson."

She began to walk way when the principal called out to her once more.

"Oh and Miss Pherguson, I hope there will be no more 'friendly banter' in the near future?"

Kip only kept walking.

Sitting on the roof of your own school was a good way to clear one's head. Just listening to the wind and feeling the occasional drizzle, it really sharpened someone's perspective.

Kip got up and walked to the edge of the roof looking down. What had her father been thinking? When he had been standing on the roof of their old house? Had he been afraid?

Or thrilled?

"I do hope you weren't thinking of jumping, my patience in waiting for you has worn thin."

While keeping her balance Kip turned to face Michael. He was standing there, smiling and holding something.

It was his silver pocket watch.

"Now are you going to tell me you've been obsessed with me from the beginning? That everything you've done was out of love?"

He chuckled. It sent shivers of disgust up her spine. Somehow, his condescending air made her want to throw him off this roof herself.

"Hardly, simply for you to wake up and remember our deal."

Immediately the image of swirling black feathers entered her mind. She felt a chill and her back stiffened against it.

"Man, you're more round the bend than I thought. Waiting for me to wake up? Man, you need to be on something my friend. You k now I know this great-."

He cut her off.

"Denial doesn't stop it from ever happening. Of course you look different, but your scent is still exactly the same."

Michaels eyes had begun to glow a reddish pink, the pupils had slit to what looked equivalent to a cat's eye.

For once, her sharp wit failed her. She could only look at those eyes and run all the gory ways he could kill her through her mind.

"What exactly. . . Are you?"

The rain had begun to come down hard. She felt it dripping down her back, measuring how long it took him to answer.

Michael took off the black gloves he always wore; his nails were pitch black but not painted. On his right hand the same mark that was burned into her eye glowed with a tantalizing, but deadly aura.

"Why, I am just one hell of a butler."

He put his right hand over his heart and sank to one knee, bowing to her. Kip felt dizzy and her eye burned with a thousand tongues of flame.

"And I have waited 200 years for you to awake."

Her vision went to tunnel. She could feel the rain soaking her skin, the cold that it should have caused, but it never came. She was completely numb to everything but the burning in her eye.

Michael got up and took her motionless hand in his he slipped something onto her thumb and she managed to look down. It was a silver ring with a cold blue gem set in it, the same color as her eye. It was glowing softly as the cold metal warmed on her finger.

She looked back up at Michael, but suddenly the name was ill fitted to him, it was too simple, too boyish.

She looked back at his glowing eyes, still holding her hand aloft.

"Sebastian."


	4. Order Me

**Hello people, Hope you're liking this new story. I do not own Kuroshitsuji and I never will.**

Kip stood there in the rain, with Michael, who was some kind of immortal servant, bowing to her, as she called him Sebastian.

So much for clearing her head.

As Kip looked at Michael/Sebastian. She couldn't help the feeling of deja vu she got as he stared at the concrete.

"Get up. . . Get up you miserable bastard and tell me what this means!"

She held up her hand and showed him the ring.

"What do you mean 200 years? Goddammit Michael, Sebastian, whatever your name is! Tell me what the hell you're getting at!"

Kip felt a wave of nausea and dizziness wash over her. She clutched her eye and fell to her knees. The burning had come back to her with a new violence. The whole right half of her face was on fire.

Sebastian got up and walked toward her he put his icy hand on her burning flesh, forcing her to face him.

"Order me, Caterina. Order me to do as you tell me. Order me and it shall be done."

Kip had begun to shake with the effort of trying to stay conscious.

"I. . . Order you. . . To tell me everything."

Her vision started fading as he smiled.

"Yes, My Lady."

But she was already swimming in a sweet black oblivion where everything was silent and numb.

A sweet scent wafted through her mind. Her body registered soft warmth engulfing her, keeping her safe. She could remember the last time she had felt like this. . .

Lightning was splitting the sky, thunder crashing like waves.

Kip ran into her Mother's room, frightened by the loud noises.

"Momma! Can I stay in here! It's scary out there!"

She had only been five at the time and Alan was the same age. Of course he was already cuddled up to their Mother's chest.

"Of course darling, just try not to wake up daddy and Alan."

Kip quickly scuttled in between her mother and father. She laid her head down right next to Alan's on her mother's breast and smelled her mother's lavender bath soap. She had never felt so safe. The tapestry of her life was woven tightly with warm colors, not leaving anything behind.

But as reality always works, tapestries fade and come loose. And soon, there is nothing left but the graying shreds of happy memories and feelings of love.

"MOTHER!"

For the second time that day, Kip woke up in a cold sweat with a burning in her eyes. Only this time, it wasn't blood or the mark of a devil, but tears, leftover from her dream.

Sebastian was sitting there watching her, his chin resting on his fist.

"Did she really mean that much to you?"

Kip looked at her tear soaked hands remembered the low timbre of her father's laugh, the gentleness as her mother ran a brush through her hair.

"They both did."

She raised her eye to Sebastian's.

"It's only human to miss those who loved you. Because without them you realize that if you don't have them. . . You lose who you always thought you were. "

She looked back down at her hands.

"You become bitter, and broken. The world becomes dark and cruel. And then there you are. . . Realizing there is nothing you will ever be able to do to bring them back."

She twisted the ring on her thumb round and round, until the skin was rubbed raw.

"Especially when you know it was their choice."

She pressed the heel of her palm to her eye as more tears came forward, waiting for their chance to tell the different story of sadness, anger, and loss. As Kip remembered finding her father's body on the sidewalk right in front of their little wrought iron gate, blood already pooling under him.

Remembering who was sitting there, she steeled herself, but she did not wipe her face. She stared him right in the eyes with the tears staining her fair cheeks.

"But, you wouldn't know anything about grief, or loss would you?"

He only shook his head.

"Such things are unnecessary."

His complete dismissal didn't faze her. She leaned against the pillows.

"I recall you were going to explain everything. If my memory serves I ordered you too."

Sebastian stood and went to his jacket, where he pulled out a little black pocket book.

He sat down on the bed next to her without even rustling the sheets.

He opened the book to a small black and white portrait. Sebastian was standing behind a huge armchair in a black tail tuxedo, the silver pocket watch dangling from the suit pocket. Sitting in the armchair was a young boy; he couldn't have been more than 13 in old fashioned clothing with a serious expression. He had his hands folded in front of him and Kip saw the same ring that was on her finger now, resting on his thumb.

The boy. . . He looked exactly like Kip. Right down to the shape of the chin and slant of the eyes. Besides the fact that he was a boy they may as well have been the same person.

Kip took her finger and lightly traced her finger around the picture.

"Who is this?"

"That was your previous life, Ciel Phantomhive."

"You mean . . . I was this boy . . . 200 years ago?"

"Yes."

Kip looked back at the picture. She looked at his frowning mouth and somewhat bored stare. It all said,

"I am too damn important for all of you, so stay out of my sight."

She completely despised him. If he had been alive now she would have given him a thing or two to think about.

But as she stared harder it all became a vicious circle that only ended one way.

She was this boy.

He was inside her.

They shared the same soul, the same actions, and the same memories.

And she absolutely loathed the look of him.

The only way the circle came to a full stop was when she came to the same conclusion over and over again.

She was loathing the person that she had once been.

Talk about a serious case of self-hatred.

"I had a contract with Ciel Phantomhive. If I helped him get revenge on the people who killed his parents I could have his soul-."

Kip cut him off before she could even think of what to say.

"Wait. So you could have his soul? My soul? What the hell were you going to do with it?"

Sebastian looked at her full on without even blinking.

"I was going to eat it of course."

Kip could only look at him. She blinked once, twice. She had heard him just fine but somehow she couldn't wrap her head around the idea.

"So. . . You want to eat. . . My soul?"

"Precisely."

Her hands began to shake. Was she just imagining it or did he move closer to her?

"What's stopping you from taking it now?"

He took a sharp breath through his nose.

"Our contract was never fulfilled. You were killed before we had found out who had killed your parents."

"So how do you fulfill it now? My parents weren't killed by anyone. There's nothing left for you to do.

He took another breath.

"That is exactly why I found you. So we could resolve this little snag."

Kip thought for a moment. What could she have him do that was worth her soul?

She suddenly remembered.

"There is something that will fulfill our contract."

Sebastian leaned in, now he was interested.

"Four years ago, a man kidnapped my brother. We don't know who he was, Alan can't even remember him. He did something to my brother that made him the way he is now; schizophrenic, bi-polar, and extremely violent at times. I want you to find him, and kill him in the most agonizing way you know how."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"You do this and you may have my soul."

He only nodded.

Sebastian stood up to leave the room when Kip remembered one important detail.

"After you have taken my soul, you will care for Alan. You may make other contracts but you will be his guardian."

She took off the bandages on her right eye and looked straight into his. She felt it glowing as the power of her order left her lips.

"These are my orders."

He smirked and bowed to her, his contract hand glowing as brightly as her eye.

"Yes, My Lady."


	5. New Faces, New Hearts, New Wealth

** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school gets in the way. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

Michael/Sebastian followed Kip around school, but for some reason when she turned around he was never there. She found it unnerving.

The Fairfield twins hadn't bothered her since their "friendly banter" last week. She could feel their eyes on her when she passed their part of the cafeteria.

Looking at her paper, Kip tried to think of 50 things she wanted to do with her life, she had to do it as a health assignment.

"Let's see. . . ."

"_Find the man that kidnapped my brother._

_Have him brutally castrated then murdered by my newfound demon butler._

_Get my soul eaten by aforementioned demon butler."_

"It sounded better in my head."

She erased the three lines, and stared at the dark smudges willing them to just start writing themselves so she could rid herself of this nuisance.

"Kip? What are you doing siting alone?"

She looked up and saw the very health teacher that had assigned this. He was from India and brand spanking new to the teaching world. Most girls had fantasies about him teaching them sexual reproduction. . . One on one.

"Just trying to finish your assignment before next period Professor Adani."

She looked back down at her paper specifically avoiding his disapproving gaze. Without expecting it, he plopped down next to her and looked at her paper.

"Well. . .At least you're thinking."

She looked into his lavender eyes and saw they were genuinely filled with concern.

This is when Angela Fairfield decided to make an appearance.

"Professor,why don't you sit with us? Kip doesn't really like people, if you're not careful she may bite you."

Kip looked up with her good eye and gave Angela the death glare, but she was too busy showing off her good side to the professor.

"No thank you, I'm helping Kip with some homework."

Kip smiled behind her messy hair as Angela turned red and stormed away.

Kip turned to him.

"Just go over there Professor, Angela's got the I.Q. of a bean. She needs more help than I do."

He only smiled at her.

"Just think about what you want to do when you get ol-."

"Look, Professor I appreciate it but I would rather eat alone."

He finally looked at her, he seemed hurt, but he picked up his bagged lunch, which smelled like curry, and went back to the staff table.

Kip honestly had to wonder why he cared so much.

At the Staff table.

Professor Adni was greeted by a bunch of sympathetic smiles as he sat down.

"With you being new, she cut you some slack."

This was Principal Randall who was digging into something that smelled strongly of garlic.

"What do you mean?"

Randall swept his hand around the table.

"We've all tried to be the one to get the girl to open up, but she's got a will of steel that one."

Professor Angelina chimed in.

"But her grades are flawless. She's just cold as ice."

Adni snuck a look back at Kip, who was now talking to a tall Senior with back hair, she didn't look very happy.

Randall continued with great fervor.

"Well what do you expect Angelina? She lost her mother in a car crash and her father jumped off the roof of their family home not half a year after the funeral! Not to mention that thing with her brother, it was probably him who hurt her eye. Of course the girl's bound to be an outcast!"

"But still . . ."

Adni tuned them out as they continued to bicker. He looked over at Kip and saw her hand a paper to the boy. He took it and walked away without looking back. She went back to her Health assignment, but she saw him and looked right at him. His eyes widened in horror when he saw she had an eye patch over her right eye.

She narrowed her one blue eye at him then silently went back to her work.

Kip

Kip went back to the pawn shop after school, just to see Mr. Mort. Well, that and to see if he had any new, very wealthy customers that could benefit Kip in any way.

The bell jingled merrily as she pushed open the door. Mr. Mort was asleep at the counter, which isn't very unusual

"Oi! Get up you old laze about! We have business to discuss!" She threw an old volume of "Alice in Wonderland" at him.

Mr. Mort gave a loud snort as the book made contact with his forehead.

He rubbed the sore spot.

"Now Kip, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

She snorted,

"I wouldn't give you the liberty of calling me friend. We're business partners."

He straightened his bowler hat.

"Of course, the lovely symbiotic relationship we have that makes me smile every time-."

"I haven't got time for this Mort. Now tell me. . .Has there been any interesting activity around the shop?"

He smiled but continued.

"You always come in at exactly the right time. . . There have been two young men from India coming in here to sell family jewels. Apparently they are descendants of The Bengal royal family."

Kip could feel her mouth watering already.

"Give me the address and you can have 50% of everything I get."

"How I do enjoy your little visits Kip."

When Kip got home, she told Alan everything that had happened.

"Kip. . . You're not seriously going to steal from royalty are you? You could get. . .executed!"

Kip only laughed.

"If their selling royal jewels to Mr. Mort I don't think they have the power to execute me any more than you do Alan."

She ruffled his hair as she laughed. This was going to be sweet, so sweet to steal from royalty she could buy Alan a bike, maybe get some new shoes. The possibilities whirled in her head when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it. Alan go up to your room."

Kip grabbed her revolver, and stuck it in her sweatshirt pocket.

She opened the door to fine Professor Adni standing on the doorstep holding a bag of groceries.

"Can I help you Professor?"

He smiled a little nervously at her straightforward stare.

"Well. . I-I thought I would make you and your brother dinner. I've heard you were living on your own and thought you could use some taking care of."

Kip could only stare at him. This man, her health teacher, was standing in her doorway, wanting to make her supper?

"We already ate. Sorry that you came all this way. I'll see you in school Professor."

She was about to slam the door, when he stopped it.

"Wait! Let me give you my address. . . In case you need anything."

He tore part of the paper bag he was carrying and wrote on it and handed it to her.

"Have a lovely evening Kip!" He walked down the street.

Kip, now extremely confused, looked down at the scrap of brown paper.

Puzzled, she reached into her pocket and looked at the slip Mr. Mort had given her.

They were exactly the same address.

Kip put her hand to her right eye and chuckled.

This was going to turn out interesting.

**Oh hoooo! Can you guess who the new kind hearted professor is?**


	6. Heartless, Fearless, Bound

**Hey all. . I'm recovering from swine flu. .and what helps us all feel better? That's right! NEW CHAPTERS Any way thank you all for your reviews it makes me feel amazing so let's keep it going. Love you all. .Oh and I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.**

"Look, Sebastian although your apparent concern is endearing, you really can't talk me out of it."

"But My Lady, you are the Phantomhive heir. . You don't _need to steal anymore."_

He put emphasis on the last sentence and looked at her with imploring eyes.

"I don't want to touch that brat's money Sebastian. You know that perfectly well. Besides, it's more a sense of pride."

"Pride, My Lady?"

She zipped her up her rucksack and looked him right in the eye as she stood up.

"To prove that I can steal from royalty; this is a matter of the Phantomhive pride. From the stories you tell me, Ciel was pretty much useless."

Sebastian really couldn't give any argument at that.

"That's what I thought."

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and left the room silently, dragging a wide eyed Alan behind her.

"Now Alan, you hear me whistle you run. The last thing I need is for the Professor to see you. Don't worry, I know how this guy works, he's too trusting his things will be in a safe with his mother's birthday as the passcode. "

Alan nodded and swallowed audibly.

"Be careful sissy."

She kissed his cheek.

"I will."

She ran up to the window without even a blade of grass waking up. She looked back at Alan one last time, and then wiggled through the window.

Once inside Kip was surprised at how well her teacher lived, she risked herself a low whistle as she looked at the leather armchair and the golden statue of a many armed Goddess. Kip could feel her fingers twitching to take the statue but it was too big. She only took small things, that wouldn't be really noticed until the owner went intentionally looking for it. That way she could hit the same bee hive more than once.

Kip sprayed some unscented hairspray into the air around different cabinets, just to make sure there weren't any silent alarm trips. As she thought, there were none.

She bent down and looked at the safe, she had memorized every birthday, address, and age of every immediate family member. She twirled it and whizzed it side to side, but to no avail. She let out her breath sharply in agitation, when her eye caught the gold statue again, she got an idea. She went over and looked at the plaque that was at the base of the statue.

"_Here we worship Kali, The destroyer of Evil."_

Kip looked at the face of the Goddess more closely and saw that she was holding the head of a demon in her hand.

"Think you could do an old pal a favor?"

The statue remained motionless.

Kip sighed,

"You loss."

She went back to the safe and pulled out the cell phone she'd had since she was 13.

K-4-A-1-L-4-I-3

*Click*

"Jackpot."

Inside the safe was everything and a little more than Kip had imagined. Gold bracelets set with emeralds. Necklaces, cloth, toe rings, diamonds, even spices! She could barely think as she took in the massive wealth.

She shook herself out of the stupor and began looking for little insignificant things that wouldn't normally be noticed. She took a ruby the size of her pinky (which was abnormally small), a silver bracelet with sapphires, a porcelain jar painted with red and gold, and, she decided to indulge herself as she grabbed a golden wrist cuff that was carved with intricate designs and miniscule diamonds here and there.

Making sure to carefully wrap everything so it wouldn't make any noise, she shut the safe and set it back halfway between the 8 and 9 where it had been when she arrived. She went back to the window she had entered through.

Kip turned around and bowed in a very formal way to the Goddess. She held out a little black contraption that she had found mounted on the base next to the plaque.

It was a tiny little camera.

"You're good Professor,"

She set the camera down on the window sill.

"But I think you'll find I was better."

She slithered out of the window and landed silently on her feet. There she met Alan, gave him a big smile and ran all the way home to look at their new treasures.

The next day was Saturday so Kip and Alan decided to go To Mort's shop together. Alan had barely been able to go to sleep because he loved looking at the jewels so much.

As usual, the bell jingled merrily when they walked in. What they didn't expect was to see Professor Adani and some boy a little younger than him.

"Alan, remember. We're here to visit our dear uncle who owns this fine establishment."

He didn't ask any questions, but just went over to Mr. Mort and said,

"Uncle Morty! You don't mind of we look around for a bit do you? Oh hello!"

Alan turned his angelic blue eyes on the two Indians. They looked so dumbfounded at Alan's utter innocence, Kip had to giggle a bit.

"Of course not Dear boy, I assume you're sister is here with you?"  
Mort turned his gaze toward Kip who had used Alan's distraction to hide her rucksack in an old dresser right by the door.

"Where else would I be Uncle? Oh and Professor, I never did thank you for stopping by last night. I really appreciate it."

Adani widened his eyes a bit but smiled at her.

"It was my pleasure. What a coincidence that this is your Uncle's shop."

Adani turned back to Mort, but the younger boy who hadn't spoken still stared at Kip. More like he stared at her eye patch.

"Where are my manners? Kip, this is my cousin, Sam. He's here visiting from India."

Kip only smiled and willed him to look away.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely girl."

Alan giggled.

"Well, it was nice seeing all of you, but we have to run."

Adani and Sam went out of the shop, not even glancing at the old black dresser.

"Good God Mort! Couldn't you have warned me? It's going to look a bit suspicious if I walk in here with a backpack the night after they've been robbed!"

"Did you take anything they would have noticed?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying."

Kip set the backpack on the counter and took out all the treasures one by one. Watching Mr. Mort's smile get bigger and bigger as each one passed under his nose.

"I have other work to do, but if you could look these over, I'll come to pick up my share tomorrow."

Mort barely looked up.

"I trust you'll be as fair and just in our payment as you have in the past?"

Right next to the golden cuff, Kip laid her revolver that had been hidden in her sweatshirt pocket.

"Of course my dear, I wouldn't dream of being anything but."

"Good."

Mr. Mort didn't even look up when Kip and Alan left the shop.

"But Sissy. . . Won't he cheat us if we aren't there?"

"No Alan, Mort is a decent sort of bloke; he wouldn't cheat his best supplier."

"Oh. . . Well that's alright then."

Kip linked her arm through his as they were walking down the street towards the café that made Alan's and Kip's favorite waffles.

As they passed an empty alleyway, Kip's eye suddenly started itching. It wasn't the agonizing burn of before, but it was a hell of a nuisance.

She looked over into the alleyway and saw Sebastian standing there in a black leather jacket. His eyes were glowing that menacing red. He put his hand over his heart and bowed to her.

"You really are becoming somewhat of a bother, Sebastian."

"What?"

Alan looked at Kip in confusion.

"Nothing. . . just talking to myself."

"Ok. . . Hey Kip? YOU think we could ask for extra whipped cream this time? I think Jan is cooking today."

She ruffled her brother's hair.

"Of course, who could resist those eyes anyway?"

Alan giggled and Kip looked back at the alleyway. Sebastian was gone, but his message was clear.

"_You can't run, you can't hide, because I will always be able to find you."_

Kip put her hand over her eye, and for some reason, she wished she could gouge it out.

**Hope you like this one. I know you all want to know what happens with Sebastian and Alan's kidnapper and I am working on it. It's one of those things I have to get perfect, so I'm putting in these little filler chapters, just so you get to know the other characters a little better.**

**Please Review! Thank you!**


	7. How Irksome

**Hey guys this chapter I've literally been working on it on and off all week. You'll get a little more in depth. I hope you guys like it please review! I love to hear what you think of it.**

Kip stared at her plate with what was supposed to be beef stroganoff; it looked like something that came out the wrong end of a dog.

"No matter how hard you look at it, it'll still be disgusting."

She looked up to Liz, some cheerleader who always wore her hair in impossibly curly pigtails.

"It might disappear. Who knows?"

Kip stared back down at the grey mass, but still felt Liz's presence.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"What happened to your eye?"

"_How annoying_," Kip thought.

"_You honestly think this is your business. Take your concern somewhere else."_

Kip looked up and motioned for Liz to sit, then leaned in real close, like she was going to divulge state secrets.

"See, I've got this horrible infection. I just woke up and my eye was all red and oozing yellow pus. Every morning I have to take tweezers and pick the little crusty bits out of it. It's simply terrible, but for some reason, if this isn't weird. I find it so cool! Sometimes I'll spend like 20 minutes just looking at it. If you like I could take you to the bathroom and show you!"

As was Kip's intent, Liz looked utterly horrified.

"N-no, that's alright. . . Just wanted to know you're ok."

She got out of there faster than a bat out of Hell.

Kip smiled and chuckled quietly as she resumed poking the failed mutation on her plate.

"So I assume you're still hell bent on being a social outcast."

Sebastian/Michael sat in Liz's vacated seat.

"Unless you have something useful to tell me, I really don't have the time. Well, I do, but I would find something extremely important to do about 30 seconds after you started talking."

"Are you always so unpleasant?"

"Why Sebastian, I thought you knew these things about me, we were once very close weren't we? It's quite blatantly obvious the gift of the sharp wit is reserved for those who annoy me."

"I annoy you? How degrading."

Kip finally looked up at him, she was growing tired of his games, and he treated her as though she were a child.

"No Sebastian you are in a category all your own. You irk me, I find you irksome. Therefore, you have a whole different side to me all to yourself."

"How lucky."

Kip rolled her eye.

"Do you have something I want to know or not? I haven't got all day."

He slid some papers toward her and she picked them up.

"Do you recognize anyone in those photos?"

Kip immediately saw that Alan was in every one of the pictures, she didn't know what else to look for.

"Sebastian, the only thing I know is that these photos were taken a few weeks before Alan was kidnapped."

"Keep looking."

She sighed and looked back down at the photos, they were all of the same day, when she and Alan had gone to the mall as a treat, and he had wandered off on his own for a bit.

"For God's sake Sebastian! What the hell am I looking for? I've only got one eye you know."

He gave an exasperated sigh and pointed a gloved finger at a small white square at the corner of the picture. Standing behind it was a man. Kip had to squint to see him, but she could see he wore glasses.

"You mean Carrie? Oh please, he's not a pedophile. He's harmless!"

Sebastian looked at her sternly.

"How do you know this man?"

Kip ran a hand through her hair.

"When I get a bit desperate I go to him and sell. The man says he runs an antique shop on wheels. He wouldn't know a finger ring from a napkin ring. He swallows whatever story I give him about the stuff and he gives me a good rate for it."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Sometimes Sebastian, you can't afford to be professional, especially with somebody as stingy as Mr. Mort."

Sebastian once again took the pictures from her and slipped them into a manila folder.

"Is there anything weird about him? Anything at all?"

"Look I told you-. . . Well sometimes when someone buys something from him he'll bow to you or do a dance or something recite a poem. But, Sebastian he couldn't possibly have done it."

"And just why exactly are you so sure?"

Kip picked up her plate.

"Because Sherlock, he had been staying with Mr. Mort for the past six months. And according to both of them he was always in bed by six. Mr. Mort even followed him the one night he left late, followed him right into a strip club. And another thing, Mr. Mort always sleeps at the counter of his shop, which is the only way out."

Sebastian's face was smooth, expressionless, but Kip saw the storm brewing behind his eyes.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I have class."

She picked up her bag and started walking away.

"Oh and Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"If you keep doing as half assed a job as you're doing now, I will make sure that your old home down south looks like a freaking Brady Bunch episode. So do a little more digging instead of looking at the mall's security footage. Because believe me, I've looked at those pictures a million times."

He bowed his head.

"That's an order."

She walked away before he could smart off to her once again.

What she didn't see though, was Sebastian put his hand to his face and smile, his last words were muffled, but the intent was clear.

"Yes, My Lady."

Kip couldn't concentrate all through her health class; she sat in the back row, so it didn't matter much that she didn't give a flying rat's ass about what was going on.

She couldn't stop thinking about how Sebastian's face had been when she told him off. Maybe he was losing his touch? Nah, that couldn't be it. She just couldn't believe he was putting so little effort into all of this. Didn't they have a contract? How could he do something as simple and frankly, obvious as look at security footage from the mall!

"KIP!"

"What?"

Professor Adani stood in front of her with a condom held in his hand.

"What is your view on birth control?"

She could feel the rest of her classmate's eyes boring into her as Adani laid the condom on her desk, as he had passed them out to the whole class.

"My view sir, is that if everyone in high school is so sex starved that you have to waste a whole period of my precious education on the values of _birth control,"_

She handed the condom back to him.

"Then I have no desire whatsoever to take part in sexual intercourse until I have graduated and am out of this god forsaken place, away from all of you ding bats."

She looked at her whole class. Some of them were turning red; some looked like they wanted to slap her. Scratch that, they _all _looked like they wanted to slap her, even Professor Adani. He silently walked away and Kip put her head in her arms, grateful for the complete dark.

"_But you never will graduate will you? You've got the sparkling future of being Demon food. I guess you're just like a pig Kip old pal. The only thing you're looking forward to is the slaughter."_


	8. Even

**Hey people! Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, I'm going by a new schedule. New chapters will be uploaded Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and on Sunday. I am also taking commissions for whatever pairing (Straight, gay, lesbian, etc.) I will write it to the best of my ability. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

Adani

"She is uncontrollable! Yesterday in my class she insulted my lesson then slept through the rest of it! She needs to be disciplined! I just don't understand why you all act so scared of her!"

Principal Randall looked at his newest recruit and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"What you need to understand Mr. Adani is that the last thing that girl needs are her teachers getting on her back. Her grades are flawless, I fail to see what you're complaining about, last I looked she was passing your class with flying colors."

Adani slammed his hands on the desk.

"It's not her grades it's her attitude!"

"Mr. Adani you will control yourself in my office!"

Adani straightened up and took a seat in the fake wood chair opposite the principal.

"Now when I tell you this, you will leave my office and simply think about it. When Caterina was nine years old her mother died in a very ugly car accident, there wasn't even enough of her mother left to bury."

Adani's eyes widened, but he stayed silent.

"Six months later she found her Father on the sidewalk in front of their home, his skull completely destroyed because he had jumped. Alan, her brother, was kidnapped two months after their mother's death and returned just in time to hear that his father had committed suicide. Not to mention he was so traumatized he now suffers from schizophrenia, and bi polar disorder."

Adani didn't want to listen anymore, but he grit his teeth.

"Their uncle took care of them for two years before Caterina purchased a flat by herself and she and Alan moved in, they have lived on their own ever since."

Randall put his glasses back on.

"Now, go home, think about what I have just said. We'll see if your views on her 'attitude' have changed at all."

Adani rose and silently left the office. Tears ran silently down his face.

Kip

"Alan, you know you can ask me for help. I'm not going to get angry."

Kip took his math homework and started to check the problems when she noticed Alan's unusual silence.

"What? Am I hurting your pride?"

He only shook his head, still staring down at the table.

"Well, don't rush to speak Alan. What's going on? You've been like this for two days."

Alan put his hands on the table and twisted and untwisted them.

"I ran into Ash Fairfield at the supermarket. . ."

Kip's back stiffened.

The rest of Alan's words came out in a rush.

"He said you had been hanging out with that new kid, Michael, the one we took the watch from? Apparently people are saying things."

Kip sniffed.

"What kind of things?"

Alan's cheeks turned red and his fingers twisted and untwisted faster.

"Well. . . That he's the one that messed up your eye because. . ."

"Come on Alan, don't give yourself a brain tumor, spit it out!"

Alan finally looked into her eyes.

"They say you're his bitch."

Kip blinked, once, twice, and looked in Alan's eyes, which held no deceit in them.

She busted out laughing and ruffled Alan's hair.

"Alan, it's more like he's mine."

She kept the smile on her face until Alan broke out giggling.

"That's what I thought."

Kip yawned and stretched.

"I'm turning in early Bud, I'll see you in the morning."

As she walked out of their little kitchen, she heard Alan say,

"Don't hurt them too bad."

The next day that Fairfield twins didn't show up for school, and Kip looked on at their confused friends with a deep satisfaction.

The Fairfield siblings had woken to find that their hair was cut crookedly and very unflatteringly. Also, Hitler mustaches drawn in sharpie had managed to find their way to the lips of the brother and sister. On the mirror in their shared bathroom, written in blue lipstick someone, Kip had no idea who, had written:

"_Who's the bitch now?"_

Kip once again smiled.

"And what has caused My Lady to be so joyful this day?"

Sebastian/Michael sat next to Kip, as usual. As usual Kip ignored him.

"I happened to hear a strange rumor. According to sources you are my harlot, and you eye got injured in a very kinky form of intercourse."

Kip slapped him across the face.

"And obviously that was just a rumor."

Kip slapped him across the other cheek.

"You would do well to remember who you are talking to."

Sebastian/Michael bowed his head.

"Forgive me, My Lady."

Kip went back to staring at Ash and Angela's friends.

"Was that what got you so upset?"

Kip looked him in the eye.

"I never get 'upset'. I get even."

He smiled.

"It's nice to know some things never change."

"Hmmm."

Kip got up and discarded her untouched food, she turned around and found Professor Adani blocking her path.

"Professor? Is there something you wanted?"

Kip's sour mood caused by Sebastian/Michael still lingered and it accidentally seeped into her voice.

"Not anything in particular, I just wanted you to know that you and your brother are invited to dinner anytime."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, thank you. I might take you up on that."

Things had been slow in Mort's shop, and Kip had barely any grocery money left for the rest of the month. Not even she could say no to a free meal at this point.

She walked back to her table only to find Sebastian/Michael scowling in Professor Adani's direction.

"He always was meddlesome."

"Do you know him?"

Sebastian/Michael looked back at her.

"Just keep your eye out. He has a tendency to get in the middle of things that don't concern him."

"If you say so. How has your investigation been going anyhow?"

Sebastian/ Michael only bowed slightly.

"I am following a lead at the moment. You may have yourself a kidnapper within two weeks."

Kip nodded and he went on his way.

Kip swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in her throat, but it wouldn't move.

He might as well have said,

"_I have the criminal in the palm of my hand. Enjoy the last two weeks of your life."_

Kip looked down at her shaking hands, she felt like she was going to puke. She didn't know what this feeling was, and she didn't want to know.

All she _did_ know was that she wanted it to go away.


	9. Living

**I am sooo sorry! I'm in a play right now and it is taking all my time. But I took a mental health day so I am writing to calm me down. Please review and enjoy!**

When the Fairfield twins came back to chool their hair was stylishly short, and there was only a bit of black on their lips. Kip only smiled at them and watched as they flaunted their new look. She knew she had won, and that gave her a deeper staisfaction than anything.

"How is your eye doing?"

Kip looked up and once again avery blond Liz standing before her.

"It hasn't gotten any better, it's started leaking something that smells like piss at the most inconvienient times."

Liz on ly smiled and sat next to her.

"My dad's a doctor, he could take a look at it."

"Thanks, but I can't afford a doctor."

Kip expected the overly nice Liz to keep pestering her, but Liz's eyes had wandered somewhere past Kip's shoulder.

Kip turned only to see Sebastian/Michael coming toward them.

_"Just great, the last thing I need today is Liz drooling over that bastard."_

"Hi Michael! That is a smashing leather jacket!"

Kip wanted to puke.

Michael/Sebastian smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Michael put his hand over Kip's in an almost protective gesture.

"It really is an old thing."

Liz's green eyes were fixed on Michael/Sebastian's hand, she looked like it personally offended her.

"Well, that's nice. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the cinema with a group of us on Friday?"

To Kip's utter disgust Michael/ Sebastian put his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I have a feeling I will be. . . Extremely busy on Friday."

Kip could smell him. He smelled like an unnamed spice that made her want to close her eyes and lean in.

She felt herself leaning into him and pinched her arm and she immediatly drew back, only to see Liz waslking back to her table with her tail between her legs."

Kip stood up.

"Pull something like that again you hell born oaf, and you are going to find a plastic fork so far up your ass it'll come out of that twat like mouth of yours. You follow?"

"Perfectly."

"Good."

Kip walked away woodenly. The cold London air felt good on her skin, her cheeks were especially warm, when a voice like ice came from behind her.

"I think you'll find you're still the bitch."

Kip whirled to see Ash and his posse standing around him, all of them had cut their hair short in an effort to look lie him.

"Ahh and here he comes, with all his disciples in tow. Tell me Ash, did you know you had a head shaped like a pear?"

He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the rain soaked wall.

"Tell me Kip, did you know Michael was the S and M type before or after he gouge your eye out?"

He spit on her face when he said her name, and threw her down on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us you liked that ort of thing? You're going to be in Heaven right now."

They started kicking her and spitting on her. Shewaned to fight, but there were four of them, all she could do was curl into a ball and protect her head.

She felt something digging into her stomach, and she remembered. She had gotten up late that morning and had thrown on her old sweatshirt.

It still had her revolver in it.

As they kicked and called her a whore and a bitch, she reached into the pocket and pulled the gun out.

She shot a foot that was headed straight for her nose. There was a yell and a thump as the unfortunate victim fell to the ground clutching his foot in pain.

Kip's ears were ringing as they all backed away from her, she vaguely heard Ash say,

"Holy shit, she's got a gun!"

She stood and held the gun right between his eyes.

"Just stay away from me."

They only lookd at her in shock and fear as their friend moaned on the ground.

"STAY AWAY!"

Her voice was shrill and blood poured out of her mouth and nose.

They all ran away from her, two of them stopping to help their friend.

As soon as they were out of sight she dropped the gun with a clatter and slid down the wall wiping the blood from her face.

Kip was so tired. Of everything. Demons, contracts, criminals, bullying, the goddamned patch that made her eye itch, past lives.

Being grown up.

Right then she let herself go. She wanted her mother, if her mother was here none of this would have happened. The salt stung the various scrapes on her face, but she was so tired it didn't matter anymore.

"At least you actually carry a gun with you now, maybe I won't always have to save-"

"ENOUGH!"

Kip shouted and she stood, Michael/Sebastian's eyes widened a bit as he took in the extent of her injuries.  
"I've had enough of you! I've had enough of Ciel Phantomhive and his stupid contract! I am not him! I am Caterina Elizabeth Pherguson, I live at Pine Mist flats Number 6 with my brother Alan. I am a chronic theif! I am no one else!"

She fell back down.

"No one else. . . "

Michael/Sebastian sighed and picked her up.

"You are more trouble than your worth. . "

He stopped, he had smelled her blood. Sebastian wasn't a vampire, but one could smell the soul in the blood.

He could barely keep himself from falling over, the scent was so much more potent than it had been before, he had to wonder why.

As he brought Kip home in his arms and bleeding for the second time, Alan answered the door and started to cry. He held Kip's hand and told her to hold on, she would be better soon, and Sebastian understood, why her smell was stronger.

Kip, unlike Ciel, had people to live for, and people who lived for her.

She was loved.


	10. Incompetence

**Hello people I am in study skill and bored as hell. I have my laptop so I thought I might as well do some much needed chapter updating. Please review and I most likely will be putting up a new chapter of my other story as well. Please review!**

For the next few days Kip completely ignored Michael/Sebastian. Not only was she sick and tired of his constant cocky smirk, but she somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that if she did talk to him he would tell her he was done with his job and it was dinnertime. When she was lying in bed one night, she thought about her brother. How would he react once she was gone? She hoped he would miss her. Kip once again began to feel that clench of fear that gripped her every time she thought about the future. She shoved her fist into her stomach, trying to quell the feeling. She came to a revelation that night, she will no longer care. She has nothing to lose by having her soul eaten, if anything it was a deal. She would know what was going to happen to her. She was in complete control of her Fate, there was no uncertainty for her.

It didn't help much.

Liz was walking with her on Monday. Kip really didn't want to deal with her but she grit her teeth and just tuned out the useless chatter.

"You know you remind me of someone."

Kip looked up from crack number 753 on the sidewalk.

"Who?"

Liz cocked her head to one side and kind of widened her eyes.

"I'm not really sure. It's just the way you act, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

Liz just shrugged her shoulders and went back to chattering about puppies, or whatever girls like that talked about in their spare time in between hair and nail appointments.

". . . And I really respect Mozart you know? He was this genius who created beautiful pieces of music! Mean you really have to respect something like that."

Kip looked up this time in shock. Had Liz even _heard_ Mozart? Kip looked around and saw that Michael/Sebastian had just passed them, but he had turned around and was now headed back in their direction

"Are you guys fighting?"

There was a little too much hope in Liz's voice as she said this.

"No. . . We were never really . . . I've got to go."

Kip picked up her pace, turning down a back street that was nearly deserted.

"_That was entirely too close."_

"Have I offended My Lady in some way?"

Shit.

Kip didn't turn around, she didn't have to.

"Your very being offends me. What do you want?"

Michael/Sebastian walked around so he could face her.

"What has made my mistress so unhappy? Perhaps there is something I can do to remedy it?"

"You can talk straight with me. What do you want?"

He straightened up.

"There are no new leads in the case. The man who kidnapped your brother is extremely hard to find. The lead I was following last week turned out to be some sort of decoy."

Kip almost started laughing in relief, but over these last two months she had gotten good at hiding things from her servant.

"Are you admitting incompetence Sebastian? How unlike you, though I must say it is quite a sight seeing you, to put it in simple terms, stumped."

There was a flash in his eyes as the insult pierced him. What you must understand about Demons, they are very prideful creatures. Kip knew this, and she was enjoying watching him fight down his anger.

He failed.

Before Kip could blink, she was thrown against a wooden fence that stood at about ten feet tall; it also couldn't be seen from the street. The only way anyone would have seen the situation was if they were looking out the top most window of the house the fence stood in front of.

"You were so much easier to deal with when you were just a feeble little boy, a little boy who knew nothing of the world. It only took you 200 years and a gender change for you to grow a spine. And you dare call ME incompetent?"

Kip looked right in his ember eyes, which had begun to glow dangerously.

Kip grabbed the wrist that was holding her throat. His skin was ice cold, but it soft.

"You will do well to remember who you're dealing with Sebastian. If you can't keep your temper with your master, how can you be called a "Butler"?"

The words seemed to sear him, but that wasn't the only thing.

The smell of burning flesh filled her nose and she looked down where she had grabbed Sebastian's wrist.

The flesh was turning black as it seared. Sebastian immediately took his hand away from her throat and jumped back from Kip. She watched in disgusted fascination as Sebastian writhed in pain.

Finally he was quiet.

Kip looked at him on his knees clutching at his wrist.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Sebastian, and he was just that, for he was all demon, smiled a rueful smile.

"I violated our contract by losing my temper and laying my hands on you. This is the punishment."

He held up his hand and clenched it into a fist. Burned right there into his flesh was an imprint of the Phantomhive coat of arms.

Sebastian bowed before her once again, but her eyes were fixed on the burn on his wrist.

"I swear to never raise a hand against you in a violent manner, My Lady,"

Sebastian looked up at her with those eyes that one minute could make you melt, the next make you freeze in fear

"Unless you order me too. . . My Lady please accept my deepest apologies, and I will gladly take your punishment."

Kip stared at him, and sneered.

"Take this as a warning demon. If you can't keep your temper, if you let your emotions get the better of you, you are useless to me."

She went to him and put her finger under his chin, making his gaze once again meet her.

"And neither of us wants that. It means you're out of a meal, and I just have more work than I care for. Do I make myself clear?"

"Impeccably, My Lady."

She released his chin, then turned on her heel and headed back to the main road.

Sebastian continued kneeling there until Kip's footsteps faded into nothing.

He kept his eyes on the grimy sidewalk as he said.

"So much easier to handle indeed."

**Please review.**


	11. No Better

**Hello all, it is my day off so I am going to write! Because I have no life outside of my show right I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Please read and review. And this came from a comment on my last chapter; I have based this 'Ciel" that Sebastian knows on the one in the anime, I have not gotten very far in the manga so I'm just writing what I know. But hey please still enjoy it!**

It had been exactly four years to the very minute since he had taken back his master.

He remembered very clearly the look of fear in those blue eyes as his proper soul was restored. How he relished at the screams of agony that were made as the two souls fought for dominance, the boy's blonde hair flecked with sweat.

And now he was one step closer to having what he truly wished for.

Kip

"Now, Miss Pherguson, you know I love our little chats. But this time you have gone too far!"

Principal Randall Stared down hard at Kip, who could have cared less.

"First Professor Adani comes in with a complaint about your attitude, not a week later the Fairfield twins complain that you are the one that played a horrible prank on them! You used to stay out of trouble. I'm asking you what has happened to inspire such a dramatic change."

Kip finally looked him in the eyes.

"You already have a theory, don't you sir?"

He blushed at her straightforward stare.

"Well. . . One does hear things. . . Around the hallways. . ."

"And in the teacher's lounge, the cafeteria, spare me this modest act sir; I know perfectly well what people say about me."

She stood up with her book bag.

"And take my word for it; I will do whatever it takes to stamp this ugly rumor at its source."

"You've got to be kidding me."

As Kip walked down the hall back to her chemistry class, she saw someone had taken her yearbook photo but colored in an eye patch and written "Kinky" across the bottom.

She tore down the offensive paper and held it in a heated fist.

"I will teach these ingrates who is to be or not to be messed with."

She ran into the nearest bathroom, took off her eye patch, and looked in the mirror.

"Sebastian, I request your presence immediately."

It was only about two minutes later that she heard soft footsteps coming toward her.

"I was in the middle of a history exam. . ."

Kip cut him off by shoving the paper in his face.

"Find who did this, when you do. . . Well I'll let you be creative. Just show them that I am not some common scum who will take this lying down."

Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, My Lady."

He disappeared out of the bathroom.

Kip crumpled the paper and grit her teeth.

"_You will pay . . . Dearly."_

Kip soon noticed that one of the exchange students, Damien, who was from Italy, was missing from the classes they shared.

It wasn't until after school that someone found him strung upside down by his ankles in the janitor's closet. He was stripped buck naked and his mouth had been gagged with the janitor's dirtiest cleaning cloth, which was used for the bathrooms and such.

Kip watched in satisfaction as everyone talked about what had happened.

"Who could have. . ."

"How awful . . ."

"He kind of had it coming . . ."

Every comment was like music to her ears. She had successfully humiliated him ten times worse than he had her.

"I had no idea you would stoop to such childish levels when seeking revenge."

Sebastian had come up beside and leaned against the wall.

"It would not do My Lady well to stand out, although it only looks like a foolish prank, that boy will be traumatized all his life."

Kip smirked.

"Maybe you do know what you're doing Sebastian."

He suddenly was leaning over her; one of his arms was bracing his weight against the wall, while the other lay casually on his hip. She had to acknowledge that he was a lot taller than her; she practically had to crane her neck all the way up to see him.

"My Lady will have to forgive me for this, but I have no choice."

He put his hand on her cheek; his thumb was covering her mouth. He was getting entirely too close, and she had the overwhelming urge to bite his thumb off like a baby carrot.

"Close your eyes."

His voice had gotten so quiet, and she could smell mint.

He closed his ember eyes and leaned in closer.

He kissed the thumb he had laid across her mouth.

Kip felt her eyes widen, but she soon heard an ear grating gasp of shock, and she immediately shut her eyes.

"_This is not happening; he's not actually pulling this shit. I can't wait to see what his excuse is! I can't wait till I can destroy him in the most painful way possible!"_

Thus were the thoughts of Kip Pherguson as she was, somewhat, not really, first kissed.

When the voices fell silent, Sebastian broke away from her and pulled her close to his side. They turned to face Liz and her group of friends. Liz's emerald eyes were filling with tears, and it wasn't long before they overflowed and she ran away sobbing.

Something twisted inside of Kip as she saw Liz run away. All of her friends were running after her, but not before giving Kip the dirtiest of looks.

She slapped Sebastian's arm away from her shoulder.

"What the bloody hell was that for? You will go back to the flat and you will stay there until I get back and you will explain what this nonsense is! And believe me I will not let you off easily!"

Kip took off after Liz, leaving Sebastian to walk to the flat all alone.

Kip found the weeping girl in, where else but, a bathroom stall.

"Liz?"

She heard a very unladylike sniffle.

"Liz, I. . .don't know why you're crying. But I feel responsible. . ."

The stall's door slammed opened

"Of course you should! I've had a huge crush on Michael for months now! Before you two started hanging out! How could you be so cruel and steal him from me?

Kip looked into the tear filled eyes in confusion.

"How was I supposed to know you had the hots for him? Sebas- Michael is an utter git!"

"You were just snogging him!"

_Dammit._

"You never told me. . . How was I supposed to guess?"

Liz whirled on Kip in a very frightening way that only over dramatic cheerleaders could achieve.

"God you are so dense Kip! He was the only reason I sat with you! Just so I could get closer to him."

Though Kip had an extremely tough hide that still stung, she had kind of started to think maybe Liz didn't mind her.

"So I guess we were never really friends."

Liz wiped her eyes.

"Of course not, You're a freak, and Michael deserves so much better!

Kip only looked t Liz, any feeling of remorse she had had at those tears had been torn away by those words.

"_How little you see, you ignorant cow."_

She left the tear stained girl to her dramatics.

It was time for punishment.

Kip opened the door and walked in slowly, she closed the door with a deliberate and slow _click_.

As promised, Sebastian was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"My Lady has returned from her noble quest of comfort."

"I am in no mood Sebastian, explain yourself completely and fully or I will enjoy shooting multiple holes in your head to let out some of that hot air.

He sighed and kneeled down.

"The reason for my inappropriate actions was extremely selfish and. . . Human."

He said the last bit with disgust.

"She had an unfortunate affection for me, so I took advantage of My Lady so I would not be bothered by such a girl."

Kip looked at the Butler. She was disgusted by him, his very substantial body made her sick to her stomach in the worst way.

"You are a stupid and impudent creature Sebastian."

She went to him and slapped him across the cheek.

"Did I not say you were useless to me if you let your emotions rule you? You have spent entirely too long in this world. It has made you as petty and pathetic as anyone who walks down these streets. Sebastian, you are no better than I, your future meal. Right in this moment I stand above _you_ with the condescending air. Oh yes Sebastian. You are no better than a human. Now get out of my sight."

He got up silently and walked out the door.

Kip sat down and began reading the paper that Sebastian had abandoned.

Sebastian was still standing outside her doorway when the rain came. He stood there letting the drops soak through the burn of humiliation and anger.

Never had he felt so low.

Not when he bedded a nun, not when he lost to a fellow demon, not even when he was forced to flirt with a Death God for information.

He had never felt lower than when his very master, who used to depend on his mercilessness and cruelty, had told him that he was no better than she.

No better than a human.

**Please review**


	12. And Now, A Quartet

**Hello all I have been studying for finals and haven't really had time for my stories. But with three day weekend a lot can get done! I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Please read and review. Love you lots!**

Kip steeled herself as she prepared to knock on the door.

"Kippy, you look like you're about to get a kidney removed."

"Alan you're twisted sense of humor is the last thing I need right now."

"Sorry."

Kip once again looked at the door of the posh flat where her health teacher lived.

Kip and Alan had fallen on hard times and they were desperate for a meal that wasn't frozen t.v. dinners.

"Kippy I'm getting cold."

"Fine!"

She finally worked up the courage and knocked on the door three times.

They stood there waiting for about five seconds before the door opened.

"Kip? What are you doing here?"

Kip looked at her scuffed boots and hid behind her hair.

"We've hit a bit of a rough patch, If you had. . . any. . . Food to spare I would be extremely grateful."

On the last sentence she looked up into his surprised face.

"Well. . .Yes, I was just about to eat actually. Come on inside it's getting frosty."

Kip and Alan hesitantly walked into the flat. Spicy smells of the orient overwhelmed their senses and she swore she saw Alan drooling.

"Wow Professor . . . why aren't you teaching the cooking class?"

He chuckled but didn't reply. He simply ushered Kip and Alan to their seats and went to go and check whatever was on the stove.

"It's nice to know my invitation didn't go to waste."

Adni set two extremely full plates in front of both of them, steam wafting off the curry, telling stories of the spices.

Kip closed her eyes and let her nose be overwhelmed by the heavenly smell of a home cooked meal.

She heard a disdainful sniff that made her eye snap open in surprise.

Alan was looking at the plate in disgust.

"Kip, you know I despise foreign food, especially on cheap china such as this."

Shit.

Before she could blink Alan had picked up the plate and thrown it across the dining room.

There was nothing but hick silence as she watched the curry ooze into the lush green carpet.

Alan turned and smiled at her.

"Well? Aren't you going to clean it up? What else are you good for you whore? Tell me, WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOOD FOR!"

Alan went over and slapped her, stinging her cheek. She remained perfectly still and showed no emotion.

"COME ON YOU STUPID COW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Suddenly two arms were under Alan's armpits and the palms were clasped behind his head, making it impossible for Alan to move his arms.

"Stop it Professor! You'll hurt him!"

"I'll let him go when he calms down."

"NO! Just let him go! I can calm him down!"

Alan was furiously trying to bite Adni's arm but was failing miserably.

Kip took his face in both her hands.

"Who is this? Where is Alan?"

The stranger laughed cruelly.

"That stupid thing? He was just keeping this warm for me until I woke up. Sorry dear, but your dear brother won't come back for a while."

Kip slapped him.

"Give him back! Give him back RIGHT NOW!"

The tiny figure began to laugh horribly but soon dissolved into uncontrollable tears.

"I'm sorry. . . Don't leave me Kippy. . . I'm so sorry. . ."

Kip sighed in relief.

"Professor, I hate to ask anymore of you, but will you help me get him home?"

The professor only nodded. 

When they got back to Kip's flat, Adni put Alan to bed and stood in the tiny living room.

"Do you want some tea? I also have some scones somewhere."

"I want an explanation."

Kip sighed and turned away from the cupboards.

"My brother is a loony ok? He was kidnapped four years ago after my mom died and he came back like this. I'm guessing it was the trauma. But sometimes certain things set him off."

He stood silently, watching her talk about her brother's condition.

"If that's all you wanted to know you should leave. He isn't that great when he wakes up and you'll only scare him more."

He nodded and walked out the door.

Kip had been avoiding Sebastian like the plague. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms, and she decided not to test whether or not she had gone too far.

Liz no longer sat with her at her little corner table, but instead shot daggers at her from across the cafeteria. Kip was actually getting pretty sick of it.

"You look a bit ill, My Lady."

Again, Shit.

"What do you want?"

Sebastian smiled at her and it made her stomach twist in disgust.

"Just thought you would like to see me is all."

"Well, no surprise, you thought wrong."

She picked up her uneaten food and headed for the trash can. It wasn't even worth pretending she cared anymore. She'd stayed up all night shushing Alan as he had cried himself dry. The cocky butler from hell was the last thing she need in her fucked up life right now.

"What does My Lady wish of me? I will do her bidding to satisfy any desire."

She turned and bluntly said,

"You can disappear."

"That would be a deal breaker."

She huffed and had the insane urge to hit something. Hard.

"Sebastian. . .You and I both know how this is going to end, so why don't you cut this 'My Lady' shit and get to the point."

His smirk disappeared. His fun had once again been ruined by her bad mood.

"I have nothing to tell you My Lady, but-"

She cut him off.

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"What kind of servant would I be if I didn't serve you at all times?"

"The obedient kind, I told you once what I wanted. Don't. Make. Me. Repeat it."

There were a few moments of silence before,

"Yes, My Lady."

And he disappeared.

Kip turned and left, no way was she going to class after a day like this. Little did she know that a very concerned health teacher had followed her out of pure concern for her well-being (and his own curiosity.) But he was left to mull over what he had just witnessed between these two.

Thus a fourth was thrown into the fray.

**Please review.**


	13. Truly Empty

**Hey all! I am currently crammed in the car with my family on our summer trip. We have about 6 hours left ahead of us. SO I am going to write! As always I do not own Kurositusuji nor any of the characters/plot. Please read and review.**

At last they were alone.

It was so nice to watch them walking from the supermarket, her leading, him always following, without any interference.

It was so. . . Delightful to know that no matter what corners of his trap they ran too, he would always be there,

Waiting.

**KIP**

She hadn't seen Sebastian in almost a month, and Kip was actually starting to get irritated. Alan's fits had been getting more violent and more frequent. As much as she hated to admit it, she could have used his help (mostly financial). Not to mention Professor Adni had been pestering her to come back over for dinner, since she didn't really get to eat last time, and he was concerned that she had lost too much weight.

But Kip could honestly not pay attention to any of these things going on around her at school. All of it was like the little things that happened in between taking care of Alan and nursing her own wounds.

"Oh Kippy dear, I hate to be a bother."

Angela Fairfield had come up to Kip's table in the library.

"You should really see a therapist Angela, if you hate yourself all the time."

Kip didn't look up from her book as she said this, but she heard Angela sit down next to her with an annoyed sigh.

"I just wanted to let you know that, one, Your hair looks like sosmething died in it. Two, the police are here looking for you."

"What that hell for!"

"You're nut case of a brother is with them."

"Sons of bitches!"

Kip abandoned her book and ran out of the library into the rain where she saw two coppers talking to Principal Randall, with Alan in between them.

He was handcuffed.

She ran up to them, stepping between them and Principal Randall.

"Just what the hell are you doing with my brother! Let him go!"

The bigger cop looked at the principal.

"This her?"

"Yes, gentleman, this is Caterina Pherguson."

Kip cringed slightly at her name but she went up to Alan and held him in a tight, protective hug.

"Kippy. . . Kippy. . . I didn't mean too. . . He made me do it. . He made me do it. . ."

The rest of Alan's words turned to mush amid his sobs. He put his face in Kip's shoulder as she stroked his hair and hugged him tighter.

"Just what are you doing cuffing him! He's not going to hurt anyone!"

"I may have to contradict you on that Miss Pherguson."

It was the big cop who spoke, he pulled Alan away from Kip's embrace, that only made him cry harder.

"What the fuck are you doing! He's my brother he won't hurt me!"

She attepted to go back to Alan, but the big cop's partner held her arm while his partner put himself between Kip and her brother.

"Miss, you have to understand, this is for your protection!"

"My ass! He's my brother! Please! I know how to calm him down!"

Alan had begun to cry harder still, because he couldn't see Kip anymore.

This ripped her heart out.

"PLEASE! HE'S MY BROTHER! HE NEEDS ME!"

In her frantic struggle she elbowed the cop holding her arm in the gut, effectively loosening his grip. She ran full speed at the cop who had Alan and kneed him right in the nuts.

She grabbed Alan and pulled him to her, she hunched her entire upper body over his head to protect him from getting any wetter.

"I'll never leave you Alan. I'll always be here, I promise, I swear on my grave-"

Kip was grabbed from behind and wrenched away from Alan, she screamed and attempted to fight them off but this time, both cops had her by the arms.

"MISS! You don't understand! He poked his teachers eyes out! He's not safe!"

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO YOU BIG FUCKING PIG! LET ME GO!"

Suddenly a stronger pair of hands took hold of Kip's arms, and she saw the cops run forward to grab Alan.

"Kippy! KIPPY! DON'T LET THEM! DON'T LEAVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

He was too far away for Kip to hear his screams. She fought viciously against whoever held her.

"YOU BASTARDS! ALAN! ALAN! I'LL GET YOU! I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS!

Kip was whirled around and she saw the face of Professor Adni.

"Stop it Kip, he needs this-"

"LIKE HELL! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! LET ME GO! ALAN!"

Her throat felt like she had rubbed sand paper on it.

Alan was gone.

She had lost everyone, their faces flashed through her mind in a slide show that went faster and faster with each rotation

Mom, Dad, Alan.

Mom, Dad, Alan.

Mom, Dad, Alan.

Over and over again, it made her dizzy, her knees buckled.

She felt the impact of the sidewalk but the pain no longer registered, the rain pelting her face felt like little needles being shoved under her skin.

He was gone.

They were all gone.

Kip could only look at the wet concrete, she felt heat on her face, she hoped it was the flames of Hell consuming her, she felt she was right at it's gate. No such luck, but she was close.

It was tears.

Alan was all gone.

Kip was alone.

They were all gone.


	14. The Plot Is Thicker Than Blood

Hello all! I haven't been on in a while and I just read about 6 new reviews on Carry On For Me. I just have to say you all are the most amazing readers ever. I love you all so much it's almost creepy! Please accept my most profound gratitude *Bows* I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

Kip was pacing around Professor Adni's living room. She looked like a caged animal. He simply sat in the plush green armchair with his hands folded in front of him, infuriatingly calm.

"WELL? DO YOU HAVE ANY EXPLANATION!"

She went up and grabbed him by the collar.

"I THOUGHT TEACHERS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SMRT!"

Finally pacing wasn't enough. She picked up a lamp off his side table and threw it at the wall. Reveling at the shattering sound. It drowned out that same sound that was coming from inside her.

"That. Is. Enough."

Adni's voice was quiet but held a deadly note that reminded Kip he was a lot bigger than she was.

But, you know what? She didn't give a fuck.

She turned towards him and fixed her blue eye on him, she made sure all the hate and anger she had was concentrated on his violet eyes.

"You just don't get it do you? He's my brother! I'M ALL HE HAS LEFT!"

Just remembering Alan's tear stained face made her heart wrench like a sponge, and more tears sprung forth.

Her voice became very quiet as she tried to hide the cracking in her voice.

"He's all I have left!"

Suddenly her legs weren't strong enough to hole up her massive burden. She fell to her knees with her face in her hands.

"How could you stop me from saving him?"

"There's nothing you could have done."

"LIKE HELL! I-"

Adni cut her off angrily.

"There you go again Kip! You think you're invincible! But you're not! You're only 15! No matter how tough you think you are there are still people out there who are bigger and more powerful than you! So why don't you start acting like it!"

"Because I'm not afraid to die!"

This stopped Adni in his tirade.

Kip wiped the last tears from her face.

"I have seen enough death to know that it happens to everyone. So instead of hiding from it I will do whatever it takes! Death doesn't scare me!"

Never in his life had Adni met someone this young who felt this way.

"And if you try and stop me this time . . . I swear on your Kali . . . I will blow a fucking hole through your head."

To his shock and somewhat disgust, she pulled a revolver from her sweatshirt pocket and ran out the door into the rain.

**KIP**

As Kip ran out of Professor Adni's house, she ripped off her eye patch. When she was well away from any kind of civilization, she pushed back her already soaked hair and let her deformed eye look to the sky.

"It's time to have some fun Sebastian . . . Time to show what you're really worth. COME TO ME!"

Not 30 seconds after she finished this thought, she felt a cold presence by her side. She didn't need to look to know he had obeyed.

Without looking at him she said,

"We have to get Alan back."

She turned her head to see him bowing to her.

"We, My Lady?"

Kip smiled and fingered the trigger on her revolver.

"This is my contract, with my brother. I just need a little assistance."

Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Please ma'am, we've come to see my brother?"

The 40-something receptionist looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes. It wasn't often she got to see such good looking men. She didn't even glance at Kip who was behind him.

"N-name please?"

"Alan Pherguson."

The receptionist looked down into her files, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, but he's been moved."

Kip elbowed past Sebastian.

"Where? Where did they take him?"

The receptionist, Flo, looked at Kip disdainfully.

"To Spears Mental Hospital, two blocks down."

Kip didn't even bother to thank the woman but simply ran out of the police station, Sebastian right behind her.

"You really don't have any better ideas than this one?"

Sebastian was carrying Kip bridal style into the mental hospital.

"If you have anything better please share."

Kip shut her mouth.

Sebastian carried her inside the doors and Kip let out a feral scream.

"They're everywhere! Get them off! Get them off! GET THEM OFF!"

She climbed around on Sebastian like a monkey, ending u on his shoulders and slapping herself on the arms and face.

Sebastian played his role flawlessly.

"Please I need a doctor! My sister is sick!"

A very serious young man with black hair, green eyes and glasses trotted up quickly.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Sebastian was struggling as Kip wriggled on his back.

"She's convinced that there are spiders everywhere! She won't touch the ground and she keeps- OW!"

Kip had slapped on the forehead, she had decided she might as well enjoy it.

"THEY'RE ON YOU TOO!"

The young man had stayed completely silent through this entire performance, but now he motioned toward someone.

"Eric, please escort this young lady to _**that **_room, she looks about the same age as the other one."

A burly man with blond and black hair grabbed Kip off of Sebastian's shoulders gently and began to carry her. She continued screaming the entire time.

They were in.

The man, Eric, threw Kip into a padded room, with two thin mattresses on the floor. There was a door leading out into the hallway, but there was another door that looked quite ominous.

That may be due to the fact there were excruciating screams coming from the other side.

She went up to the door and quickly wrenched it open.

The sight that met her eyes made her want to puke.

A man was standing beside a computer watching as different beeps told him something extremely important. She could hear buzzing as who knows how many watts of electricity circulated through the body on the table.

Alan.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The doctor turned towards her and smiled, his golden eyes flashing behind glasses.

"About time you join us, my dear Caterina. I have been waiting a long time."


	15. All I have, Rests with you

**AHHHHHH I FEEL SO BAD! I haven't updated in forever! I got a job and have been busy as all get out! I hope this chapter makes up for it! I love you all so much! I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

"Y-you. . What is this?"

Kip couldn't even muster anger out of the deepening waves of her disgust as she stared at the room. It was damp and cold. There was a massive machine in the middle, right beside where Alan was hooked up to the computers, that was like a giant well.

Only it had a chair instead of a bucket.

The man in the glasses began to come towards her.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence at last."

His voice was poison in her veins, but it tugged at memories deep in the recesses of her mind. The pain that his mere voice caused her, was enough to freeze her, as if she was caught in a spider's web.

"Now is the epic conclusion to the tale of Ciel Phantomhive."

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her gently toward the chair.

"_**I can't move, I can't speak. Why is he so familiar? Why am I so. . ."**_

Leather cut into her middle as he strapped her into the chair.

"_**. . . Afraid?"**_

She was underwater, and it pulled her out of her hypnotic state.

She screamed but foul water filled her mouth and lungs, bubbles floated peacefully from her mouth despite what she had intended them to be.

Kip came out coughing and spitting. A new fight had risen in her.

"LET ME GO! Just give me my brother an-"

And she was back under once again.

After what seemed like hours of this process, she was unstrapped from the chair and given a blanket. Once again that voice pierced through her entire body like thorns.

"Your name is Ciel Phantomhive. You were born and raised in the Phantomhive Mansion with your father Vincent and Mother Rachel . . . "

She tightened the blanket, as if it might protect her from his words.

"N-no. My name is Caterina Pherguson. I was born in London international Hospital to Melinda and Jared Pherguson. My mother died in an accident when I was six years old . . ."

". . . Your mother and father were killed in a tragic fire when you were thirteen . . ."

". . . My father killed himself six months later. . ."

". . .You were kidnapped by a cult as a sacrifice. . . "

". . .My twin was kidnapped after Mother died. . ."

" . . .You were always alone. . . "

". . .He came back. . ."

". . .And then you summoned Sebastian. . ."

". . And then Sebastian found me. . . "

So many different memories swirled in her head as he said one thing and she another.

Sebastian with white gloves and a silver tray. . . .

Alan playing in the park. . .

Piles and piles of paperwork. . .

But a face appeared late in both memories.

The man with the glasses.

Her head snapped up.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you want us so badly? We don't have anything!"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, in truth she wasn't sure who's voice would come out. Her own sloppy cryptic tone, or the refined nobleman's clipped one.

"You lie."

"We have nothing."

"You have riches even a fiend of Hell cannot obtain."

That made no damn sense. None of this made any damn sense! The memories of a mansion in the countryside, with a rose garden just outside the window.

But at the same time, she felt as thought that place. . .Was her home.

Now what you must understand something about Kip, she lived a very different life than Ciel Phantomhive.

And goddamnit if she had anything to say about it, she was going to die just as differently.

Her voice once again went to a whisper.

"Sebastian. . . Now is your time. . .prove that it was worth all this shit."

A door busted.

Sounds of clashing metal.

Metal?

Kip looked up and say that Sebastian was right in the face of the golden eyed monster, they were battling with . . .Butter knives.

"_**This place is a never ending parade of freaks."**_

But with the Monster distracted she jumped up and ran over to Alan. He looked so small when he was connected to all those things. She ripped the suckers of his skin and pulled him over her shoulder.

Without even a second glance at Sebastian and the Monster, she ran out the door.

A knock on the door made Professor Adni jump. He had been pacing his living room, wondering what the hell was going on.

He opened the door to find a very wet Kip, and a very sick looking Alan.

"I'm not asking for help just a place to hide. If you ask any questions, I'll just find somewhere else."

He opened his mouth and shut it again, thinking of which question to ask first.

But this soaked teenager on his front step looked at him with a gaze that said she would carry her unconscious brother 100 more miles.

"Come in. There's a guest room just down the hall."

Without hesitation she ran inside and immediately went to the room and put Alan on the bed, wrapping him tightly in the quilts and sheets.

"Make some hot soup, better make it broth. I don't think he can hold anything solid."

Adni only stood there staring at Kip. Her wrists were bleeding as was a cut on her cheek. She was soaked to the bone and smelled like something died.

And yet she stood there, completely unaware. Her gaze was fixed on her brother. Who was covered in red sores and pale as the sheets he was wrapped in.

As Adni left the room he heard a soft thump and a sharp intake of breath. He poked his head back into the room and saw Kip on her knees stroking her brother's blonde hair.

Tears streamed down her grubby face, mixing with blood and God knows what else.

"I'm sorry Alan . . . S-So sorry."

She laid her head on his chest, her thin shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

"Please forgive me."

**Kip**

"It was not your fault."

Kip turned her head to see Adni standing in the doorway.

"Like Hell it isn't."

"It has to do with that Michael boy doesn't it? He get you in some kind of trouble."

She smirked darkly.

"That was my own fuck up too."

Adni wondered, but again. No questions.

"He will be fine."

Her gaze softened as she looked at Alan, but hardened when her thoughts went back to that horrible place.

"I will not let him be part of this. This is my burden. It was my fault we got into this."

Kip felt the weight of everything that had happened crushing her from the inside. How much longer could she take this? She looked at Alan's sleeping face, he almost looked peaceful now.

"_**For him I would bear this for another 10 lifetimes."**_

Kip's will to go on, to fight for one more day and night. Her will to even live in a world like this anymore, rested solely with Alan.

He was all she had to live for.

**Please Review**


	16. Rare Moment of Peace and Comapssion

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Weeks went by in a blur. Kip wandered through life as if in a waking dream.

She would wake up, check on Alan, sleep, repeat.

Professor Adni watched this cycle, both of them hardly ate, though Alan seemed to be doing better.

Adni felt slightly guilty about the part he played, so he decided to not ask questions, even after Kip showed up at his door soaking wet, smelling of sewage, carrying a half dead Alan on her back.

They were just kids after all.

Everyday he watched as Kip would sit by her brother's bed for hours as he slept, and today was no different. He left her that way when he went to work, fairly certain, just like any other day, he would find her in the exact same place when he returned.

**Kip**

Kip was always on edge. She felt her entire body had turned into this giant knot of muscle and bone it hurt to move anymore, but she knew if she let her guard down for any amount of time . . .

He would return.

The golden eyed monster who now haunted her every moment.

To appease Adni, she would pretend to sleep, but in all honesty her dreams were haunted by the memories that could have never been her own. She would feel herself drowning in Ciel Phantomhive's past, and she would begin to lose herself. Because of this she trained herself to never sleep, but still, somewhat, function.

"How are doing Bud?"

Alan smiled up at her and held out a drawing, they had found that he had quite a talent for it.

"Look at this one! Don't you wish we could live in a place like this?"

She took the drawing and found a very detailed sketch of a ballroom, it was very gaudy, not her taste, but very elegant all the same. People in different costumes and masks swirled around the floor in delightful patterns.

Her head began to hurt, and music began to play in her mind as the figures began to move across the paper. Fantastic shades of red and gold began to saturate the drawing.

She quickly set it on the bed as if it had started on fire.

"What would you want to live there for? I think you and I would get lost in there!"

She forced a laugh that even sounded pained to her. But if he caught it, Alan didn't show and he laughed as well.

"Someday Kippy, I'll buy you the most beautiful house. It'll be somewhere in the country, far away from London. Just you and I."

Alan had the dreamy look on his face that brought back childhood memories of the days when they would go visit their aunt and uncle in Wales. They would lie on top of great rolling hills and talk of what could be beyond the sky.

Kip wished with all her heart they could go there now.

She got up from the chair beside his bed and kissed his forehead, after that she laid down beside him, curling into his small form.

"What's wrong Kippy?"

She only smiled up at his confused face.

"Nothing Bud . . . I just like it here with you."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

It was a rare moment of peace for them. Amid all the commotion and excitement it had been hard to find one.

And for once in a very long time, dreams of unlived memories did not haunt her dreams, as she drifted off to the sound of Alan's heartbeat.

A loud knocking awoke Kip from her deep slumber, Alan merely rolled over and buried his head deeper into his pillow.

She slowly got up so not to wake him and went to the front of the house.

Putting her revolver in the waistband of her jeans she unbolted the door.

A heavy weight fell in on her, nearly bringing her to the ground, but she got a good grip and laid the figure down on the floor.

It was Sebastian, and he was bleeding heavily from looked like a wound in his stomach.

"Good Lord . . ."

He opened his eyes, his breathing was ragged, a thin trail of blood snaked from his mouth.

"It's. . . Infected. . . Ashes . . ."

Kip had no idea what the hell he was talking about, but decided it really didn't matter.

She ripped his shirt open and a rotten stench hit her like a ton of bricks. The wound was deep, blood and pus seeped from the opening, the skin around it tinted black.

"You damned fool! I thought you supposed to know how to take care of shit like this!"

He didn't respond.

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT!"

She took a deep breath and ran to the bathroom, she brought all the medical supplies she could find.

"I hope this stings you ungrateful bastard."

She poured a mixture of rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide over the opening.

Absolutely nothing happened.

Shit.

"What the hell happened?"

His voice was hoarse, and she had to lean in to hear him.

"Sword was covered in. . . Ashes. . . Of a priest."

He sucked in a breath as she pressed his ripped shirt to the gash to try and stop the bleeding.

"And what the hell do I do about that? And if you say Holy water I will scream."

He shook his head.

"This is a Holy wound, therefore, you need an unholy remedy . . ."

The demon reached a hand up and touched her contracted eye.

It dawned on her.

His power, his seal, was engraved on her.

Her eye was the unholy remedy.

"Tears shed from pain are the most potent . . ."

"You sick fuck. . . I should just throw you back outside and let you die."

"You do that and you are at the mercy of him."

Her heart quickened. Sebastian was blackmailing her.

Although he was right. . . She didn't stand a chance in hell with out him.

"The only reason I do this is so I can kill you myself."

She thought of Alan in the next room, his tantrums. She thought of her mother's funeral, and the blood pooling beneath her father's head as he lie on the sidewalk.

She thought of the months she spent thinking Alan was dead. The look on his face when he had come back to her.

Her screams when they had taken Alan away from her.

Kip's eyes burned, she had cried so much in these past few months, it disgusted her, but these tears were different; they seared their tracks onto her skin as they fell.

She tipped her head so the tears from her contract fell on the open wound, the flesh began to sizzle and Sebastian grit his teeth.

The smell was terrible, it made her want to dry heave, but she kept a straight face as the pain that she had successfully numbed, spilt forth.

After a few moments, the skin over the wound had melded its way back together, and Sebastian was able to sit up.

"How delicious . . ."

Though he said this in no more than a whisper, it earned him a slap from Kip, who's eyes were now dry.

"Don't say such disgusting things you bastard."

He smirked and helped her tie her eye patch back on.

Without looking at him she got up from the floor, took off her sweatshirt and handed it to him.

"Put it on."

He, being ever obedient, complied.

She sat down in the armchair that was usually reserved for Adni and crossed her legs.

"You will tell me everything."

He put his hand over his heart.

"If you don't I'll blow a hole in you for every detail you leave out."

He smirked as he bowed before her.

"Yes, My Lady."

**Please review.**


End file.
